You Make Me Crazier
by MusicIsTheLifex3
Summary: Takes place after the credits roll for Hannah Montana: The Movie. What will life be like for Miley and Travis during a long-distance relationship? And will Crowley Corners really keep her secret? Miley/Travis, Lilly/Oliver, possible Jackson/OC


**Author's Note: It's Kristi, and I haven't written stories in a while. I'll be updating Two Worlds Collide and Don't Forget/Please Don't Forget as soon as I can. And I'm planning of doing a series of Smitchie one-shots based off of Taylor Swift songs, then Jonas Brothers songs, Demi Lovato, and possibly Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana. But this story is a Hannah Montana: The Movie story. It's a Miley/Travis story, because I think they are extremely cute together, on screen and off. It may stink because I haven't written in a while. But anyways, I tried my best! So try to enjoy. This story has like, no plot whatsoever. It's just continuing after the movie. And just saying, I liked the movie, even though it was a bit cheesy, but it's Hannah Montana, so I expected that. I almost cried when Travis got upset at Miley. I get very…emotional during those kinds of scenes sometimes. Like Camp Rock when Shane found out Mitchie's secret, and High School Musical 2 when Gabriella sang "Gotta Go My Own Way". I'm such a mushball. :) **

**Summary: Takes place after the credits roll for Hannah Montana: The Movie. What will life be like for Miley and Travis during a long-distance relationship? And will Crowley Corners really keep her secret? Miley/Travis, Lilly/Oliver, possible Jackson/OC**

(Miley POV)  
I hugged Lilly, breathless after performing another Hannah song. Too much had happened today. I revealed my secret, yet I was still Hannah Montana. Travis kissed me, which I have to admit was one of the highlights of my day, seeing as he's no longer upset at me.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you were going to quit being Hannah!" exclaimed Lilly. I grinned.

"Well, you thought wrong, I guess." I said.

"Uh, hey Miley." Said a voice. I turned around, although I knew who it was. Travis was standing there, hands in his pocket and smiling.

I smiled at him, and said, "Hey."

"Uh…do you want me to go?" Lilly asked. I looked at her.

"That would be nice." I told her. She nodded and scurried off. I turned back to Travis. "So…what's up?"

"Miley, you know I like you. And…we both know you'll be going back to California really soon….and I've never had a long distance relationship before." Travis said nervously.

"You want a relationship?" I asked, my stomach filled with butterflies. Stupid, lovesick butterflies.

"Oh, if you don't want one…it's fine." Travis misunderstood.

"No! I mean…I do…" I quickly responded.

Travis grinned. "Really? So um…hey, do you just want to talk about this later? I just want to think about the little time we have left together…"

"Sure…only a few days…" I trailed off.

"Hey…we'll live…right?" said Travis. I nodded. "Let's make the most of it."

We both leaned in for the second time that day, and our lips met. My heart exploded with happiness as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist. This time, the kiss was longer than last time.

"Miley, you done yet-whoa." I heard Lilly's voice say. We ignored her and continued kissing passionately.

"Ah! What's going on?" I heard Oliver and Jackson join Lilly. It sounded like she pulled them in some bushes.

"Hey bud, you did-what the?" my dad's voice said. I jumped apart from Travis, and he did the same. I knew how strict my dad could be about me kissing boys.

Dad was looking shocked, back from me to Travis, then Travis to me. Travis was standing there, embarrassed, and ran his hand through his hair nervously. I looked at the ground, playing with my hands.

"What's going on here?" asked Dad.

Travis finally spoke up. "Look, Mr. Stewart…uh…I would like permission to uh…date your daughter."

Dad stood there, thinking. "Fine. I approve. You're a good kid, Travis. But one bad move, and you're out."

I squealed, and hugged Dad, then Travis. "Thank you, Mr. Stewart." said Travis in his adorable Tennessee accent. "I promise I'll take good care of Miley." He smiled at me. I smiled back, mesmerized by his eyes.

"Yo! Love birds, snap out of it!" said Jackson, snapping his fingers.

Lilly slapped him. "Jackson! Shut up! It's so romantic!"

Jackson made a fake gagging noise. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe, you don't understand love because you've never been able to have real relationship!" Lilly said, slapping him again.

"We have got to get you a date." I said to Jackson. He rolled his eyes.

He sighed, and replied, "Whatever. I really don't care."

I grabbed Travis' hand and pulled him towards my grandma. "Let's go."

We stopped in front of her, and Grandma Ruth **(A.N. I'm not sure about her name. :P)** said, "Oh my Lord…Miley and Travis, are you two dating?"

I smiled at him. "We sure are."

"Oh, how wonderful! I knew one day you would fall in love." She said happily. I blushed.

"Grandma…" I started.

She laughed. "Oh, I know. I'm embarrassing you. We should go back home anyways."

We all walked towards the parking lot, laughing and joking all the way.

When we arrived back at Grandma Ruth's house, we all walked back in. All my family members hugged me, telling me how proud they were of me, Miley, and not Hannah.

Later, I was getting ready to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and Travis was standing there.

"Oh! Uh…hi!" I said, surprised.

He smiled, and replied, "Uh…would you like to go for a walk?"

"One second." I answered. I shut the door, and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie.

I opened the door again, and followed Travis outside. As we walked, we talked about our lives. I told him all about California and school, and he told me about living in Tennessee.

He took my hand as we walked, and I leaned onto him. Looking down at me, he said softly, "I wish we had more time together."

"I know. Me too." I replied, not looking up.

He sighed, and turned to me. "What if you find someone else? I mean, I'm sure there are plenty more guys out there."

I chuckled. "Travis. Don't worry. You're the perfect guy for me." I assured him.

His face broke out into a smile, and he said, "Good. And you're the perfect girl for me."

I smiled, and wondered, "How was I so lucky?"

"I don't know." Said Travis. I realized I must've been thinking out loud. "But it doesn't matter, does it?"

"No." I answered, hugging him. He hugged me too, and I breathed in his scent. We let go of each other and started walking back to the house.

**Author's Note: It's horrible, I know. Extremely cheesy, but I can't help it. I'm a total mushball. I'll be updating Two Worlds Collide and Don't Forget as soon as I can. Thank you!  
Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
